


Regular Saturday

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: I originally wasn't gonna post any of the skits I wrote on Wattpad. But this one was so funny, I just had to.





	Regular Saturday

Pearl watched in astonishment as Steven played tennis with an unexpected second player.

"Is this really happening or am I seeing things?" said Greg, staring in shock.

"No... I see it too," said Pearl, equally shocked.

In front of them, was the Clusters arm. If you looked close enough, you'd be able to see that it's holding a tennis racket between its thumb and index finger. Steven hits the tennis ball, sending it flying toward the Cluster, who hits it back only for it to hit the net.

"Oh, sorry. It hit the net," said Steven. "That means we're still tied with 15 love. It's your turn to serve."

Greg sighs. "Why can't he just have a regular Saturday?"

Amethyst takes a sip of her coffee before speaking. "What are you talking about? At this point, this is a regular Saturday for him."


End file.
